Kyo, you're my one and only
by kraziichiic
Summary: This is where Elizabeth Honda, Tohru's twin sister, but they look nothing alike, step into everyones lives and change it forever ..... especially Kyo's. It's really funny and their traits are all alike from the manga.....except I made elizabeth up so plea


**Kyo, you're my one and only**

**Chapter 1**

**I forgive you, Kyo **

Name: Elizabeth Honda

Age: 16

Currently living in: Shigure Sohma's house

Hair color: black with blue and red streaks through it

Height: about 5' 4"

Family: Twin sister named Tohru Honda (do not look alike at all)

Anyways back with the story

This story is going to be sometimes in 2nd(you) or 3rd person point of view.

SS: It was the morning and it was time for school but as usual everyone in the Sohma house was going to be late.

"Hurry up damn rat, goddammit!" Kyo yelled frustration.

"Calm down dear Kyo-kun," Tohru said calmly putting on her schoolbag.

"Yeah listen to Tohru. I mean you never wanted to early for school before. What's with the change," you, Elizabeth said.

"The damn teacher said that if I was late a lot more times, I might get left back and the sooner I leave that damn school, the better for me," he said.

"The better for all of the students," Yuki said appearing out of nowhere.

"About time ya damn rat," Kyo yelled but made no confrontation.

"Shut up would ya," said Yuki getting his backpack ready.

"What's with all of this yelling? You're disturbing my writing time," Shigure said in his perverted voice.

For some reason he was on the ground like he was looking for something.

"Why is he doing that?" you whispered to Haru who was here too.

"Oh he has his perverted reasons," Haru said liked it was nothing new, "Don't worry you'll get used to it."

Then Shigure got up suddenly and smiled.

"Or maybe not . . ." you muttered to yourself.

"Is everyone ready and all packed to go," Tohru asked.

"Aye aye captain," Momiji said cheerfully and saluted.

"Stop making a fool out of yourself," Kyo said and rolled his eyes.

"All ready," you said and smiled.

"Come on," Kyo said rushing everyone out the door.

"Well have fun at school," Shigure said not even looking up from his book.

"Are you even writing the story you promised your editor," Haru said (which was not a question by the way, may I add.)

"Hee hee hee," laughed Shigure under his breath, "Maybe . . ."

Haru just shook his head in shame and closed the door.

He didn't want to know what Shigure might have planned to do when they were at school.

The thought just gave him the shivers.

And once again, Kyo and Yuki didn't change after many years of fighting.

Kyo looked at his time, which read 8:00.

"Ya damn rat! You made me late once again. Next time, I'm going without ya'll," Kyo said.

"It's your own fault like always cat. If you want to go by yourself, go ahead. It's not anyone wants to stop you," Yuki insulted Kyo.

"I'm gonna kill ya!" he yelled and jumped on Yuki when he wasn't ready.

You were used to all their fighting now.

You and Haru went to pull them apart.

You got Kyo and roughly (but successfully) pulled him away from Yuki while Haru pulled Yuki away.

But Kyo was still trying to kick Yuki even though they were like 3 yards away from each other by now.

Then all of a sudden, Kyo "accidently" (haha just kidding –it really was accidently) elbowed you in the head and you fell back.

You heard and felt that you hit something hard but before you could find out what it was that you hit everything went white on you (well actually black).

**3rd person point of view**

Everyone froze before they knew what happened.

It was Tohru who made the first move.

"Oh my goodness, Elizabeth's been knocked out," she yelled and ran to Elizabeths side.

Kyo turned around and saw Elizabeth with her eyes close and a huge rock beneath her head.

"Oww that's going to leave a big bump," Kyo thought.

Then he realized Elizabeth was seriously hurt and couldn't look at you and not feel guilty.

"I'll pick her up and take her to Shigure's house," Yuki said picking Elizabeth up.

Tohru nodded calmly but looked sad and hopeless.

Momiji looked like he was about to cry.

Haru walked behind Yuki as he walked back to the house.

Everyone followed behind them.

Finally they got there and Shigure had called Hatori.

"Don't worry guys, Haa-sun is coming to town," Shigure sang.

"Shii-sun this is no time to be singing right now," Haru said looking at him with piercing eyes.

Shigure gave a little shiver at the eyes and then walked away.

Then the doorbell rang.

Shigure went to get it.

They were all hoping to see Hatori coming but it was –

"Ayame's in the house," Ayame sang his arrival.

Yuki shook his head in shame and he looked really mad.

"oOo look at that nasty bump," Ayame noticed Elizabeth on Yuki's bed.

He went to feel the bump but was unsuccessful because Yuki got out a knife out of nowhere.

"You touched anyone in this room –I will kill you (besides that damn cat of course)," Yuki threatened and everyone felt that there was an evil aura around Yuki now.

"Put that pretty knife down, lil bro (although its not as pretty as me)," Ayame said calmly and almost singing.

"No," Yuki said raising it higher.

"Hey Yuki-kun, isn't that the toy knife I gave you when I went to the country fair?" Momiji asked.

"Damn you Momiji," Yuki silently cursed.

Ayame started laughing.

He patted Yuki's back while Yuki looked like he was gonna puke or something.

"Threatening me with a fake knife (although it really looked like a real one)

that's my Yuki," Ayame said proudly like he taught Yuki to do that.

"Get your hands off of me," Yuki said slowly.

Then Kyo said Elizabeth twitched at the corner of his eye.

But he wasn't the only one.

"Everyone! Elizabeth just moved!" Tohru yelled and everyone gathered around Elizabeth.


End file.
